


Typing

by The Lady J (LoveInAllTheLonelyPlaces)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chinese tutor!Marinette, F/M, Marinette moves from China to France, chat room au, not superheroes AU, penpal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveInAllTheLonelyPlaces/pseuds/The%20Lady%20J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Chat room AU where "Miraculous Ladybug" and "Chat Noir" were online handles for a language website. Adrien, a boy living in France, was looking for some extra help with his Chinese Language homework and Marinette, a girl living in China, wanted an opportunity to practice her father's native tongue. They ended up becoming study partners and best friends through their chat exchanges. And then Marinette moves to Paris, and feelings come to a head. This is a story about the different forms that reality can take. And yes, it is a bit of an identity reveal, thank you for asking.<br/>IMPORTANT :<br/>'(insert-screen-name) is typing' occurs for every minute that someone has clicked the chat box to write something and written nothing at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typing

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST PLEASE READ THIS IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE TO ALL READERS:  
> '(insert-screen-name) is typing' occurs for every minute that the person with that screen has clicked the chat box to write something and still written nothing at all... Almost always, they've also erased whatever was the thing that they originally meant to say. Also, if it says someone is typing, the other will usually wait, unless they, themselves, have something very important that they need to say (now that is kind of a spoiler, but at least it's enough of a safely obscure one so I feel free to say it. You shouldn't get mad about it, I promise).
> 
> and um minor warning: I reference back and forth to the show so there might be some minor canon spoilers, but nothing too serious.  
> ~  
> Ok, real talk:  
> 1\. Be real dears and imagine:  
> \- that more time passes between some of these chats (well, I guess, spoilers-not-really-spoilers, only the ones that happen before the reveal)  
> \- that Ladybug and Chat hold a handful of inconsequential talks concerning the complexities of Chinese grammar during these aforesaid periods of (*cough*filler*cough*) time  
> \- and that I, as a writer with no knowledge of the beauty that is the Chinese language, has neglected to include them in order to narrowly escape besmirching that beauty by blundering forth with more incorrect (and may I remind you: inconsequential) filler.  
> Also: come on, I DO provide angst filler for the poetically (read: romantically) inclined.
> 
> 2\. Is this fic Adrien-centric?  
> ...  
> *makes-a-face-that-was-intended-to-mean-that-I-don't-want-to-answer-but-probably-comes-off-as-slightly-ill-looking*  
> Somewhat? I guess? He certainly gets a lot of dialogue time...  
> I, personally, prefer to think of it as Adrienette( or Ladynoir)-centric. And we all know how vocal Marinette is in that relationship... (Sidenote: That was not intended to be a jab of any sort. I love Mari (and often relate intensely to her), I'm just in agreement with Alya over her non-approach to Adrien. That's all. But as an aromantic, I probably have no room to speak about it, or any idea of what I am speaking about, for that matter.)  
> Sidenote: Despite being an aromantic, I read a lot of romance (fan)fiction and therefore, feel confident about my romance-writing ability.
> 
> 3\. Do I put Adrikins on a pedestal?  
> Probably (*cough*yes*cough*).  
> (Most likely because I see myself in him (and in bits of Marinette) and I... I am a self-proclaimed narcissist. Who apparently, enjoys suffering because hey look at this fic and all of tears and blood that it was forged in.)
> 
> Special thanks to landofbeachviewsandgentlerain.tumblr.com for beta-ing despite troublesome internet and catching my error
> 
> I post this miserably angsty piece of fiction in the hope that others may join me in my suffering:

_Miraculous Ladybug is online  
Chat Noir is online_

**CN: Salut, my famous artistic friend  
CN: Ready to lower yourself to the level of a french teenager's unofficial and unpaid chinese tutor?**

**ML: Salut yourself,  
ML: and don't be so silly Chat:  
ML: I'm not really famous**

**CN: Your follower count begs to differ. ;3**

**ML: ...I knew that I should have used a different handle for this site...**

**CN: hey!  
** _Chat Noir is typing  
_ **CN: I, for one (as a fan), am thrilled to interact with a great creator such as yourself**

**ML: ...ok, a little too much...  
ML: adoration.  
ML: Chat,  
ML: tone it down.  
ML: I do consider you to be my friend. Like a real friend.  
ML: Don't pretend to be one of the masses  
ML: because you're not.**

_Chat Noir is typing  
Chat Noir is typing_ **  
CN: My Lady,  
CN: your words make me feel as though my heart is about to give out...  
CN: but okay, toning it down  
CN: We are definitely friends. Best friends.  
CN: Partners  
CN: in crime.**

**ML: I wish I knew someone in real life who made me laugh as much as you do.  
ML: What crime?**

**CN: okay just  
CN: barely holding onto the toned down-ness** _  
Chat Noir is typing  
Chat Noir is typing_

**ML: ???**

**CN: Ignore that.  
CN: What I meant is that sometimes I feel so lucky (like it's really cool, because it really is)  
CN: to have an awesome artist (who's work I've always admired) to be teaching me Chinese  
CN: and to be doing it for fun  
CN: apparently.  
** _Chat Noir is typing_ **  
CN: I once again repeat my offer to pay you  for that work that other people are actually paid for  
CN: :3**

**ML: Oh I'm not really teaching you. Just giving you a hand.  
ML: It's really all your own ability**

**CN: My real-life, highly-qualified, pricey, private Chinese instructor has recently told my father that I am the brightest pupil that he has ever had.  
CN: Now  
CN: that is a crime  
CN: This man has taught (incredibly intelligent) celebrities and millionaires all across the planet.  
CN: I might have a good amount of genetics to start with but even I know when I cap out.**

_Miraculous Ladybug is typing  
Miraculous Ladybug is typing_ **  
ML: Haha  
ML: I guess, by association, you're really the more famous of us two.**

**CN: ...  
CN: Okay, that was way too long to type "Haha"  
CN: I've said something off-colour again.  
CN: I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that it was the bit about celebrities and millionaires.  
CN: I really didn't mean to sound that stuck-up and snobby  
CN: sometimes I think it's just a knee-jerk reaction  
CN: don't hate me for my knee-jerkiness**

**ML: No, it's fine.  
ML: Really.  
ML: Sometimes, I'm reminded just how different your world is from mine  
ML: how far your reality is from mine  
ML: and it knocks me back a little  
ML: like wow, I'm conversing with a person who has also conversed with huge economic powers and future leaders of the world**

_Chat Noir is typing_ **  
CN: I guess that you could think of it like that  
CN: but really, I'm not exactly me  
CN: I mean, the real me  
CN: when I'm talking to those people  
CN: I'm the real me here, online (well ok maybe slightly braver because: internet anonymity, hello)  
CN: I choose to be the real me here  
CN: Because I choose to be really talking to you, my friend who has gained fame through her own ability  
CN: So I like to think of this as my realest reality. It's the one that I chose  
** _Chat Noir is typing_ **  
CN: And it's really more like huge 'trend-setting powers' and future leaders of the 'fashion world'**

 _Miraculous Ladybug is typing  
Miraculous Ladybug is typing  
Miraculous Ladybug is typing  
_ **ML: You can be oddly sweet at times, Chat...  
ML: and them being of the 'fashion world' is still like 'wow'  
ML: I actually want  
** _Miraculous Ladybug is typing  
_ **ML: For me,  
ML: My dream, dream, DREAM job is to become a fashion designer**

**CN: Woah  
CN: Really?  
CN: Well, I've seen your clothing designs on the people in your art  
CN: and trust me  
CN: You've got what it takes  
CN: Your future is made  
CN: Take it from someone who has suffered from over-exposure to that 'fashion world'  
CN: If we hung out offline (and were in remotely the same location rather than halfway across the world)  
CN: I would be dragging you to all these meet & greets  
CN: for BRAGGING RIGHTS about my friend  
CN: because my friend is AMAZING**

_Miraculous Ladybug is typing  
_ **ML: well thanks for your copious amounts of support  
ML: I'm smiling right now though you can't tell due to being online and halfway across the world**

**CN: Your smile would probably blind me if I experienced it offline**

_Miraculous Ladybug is typing  
_ **ML: sorry  
ML: something's happening over here  
** _Miraculous Ladybug is typing  
_ **ML: i have to go for a sec  
ML: brb**

 **CN: what! Why?  
CN: 'at times'?  
CN: what's with that?  
CN: at least you didn't sign out  
CN: so you better be back  
CN: I know we've left the same chat window open for months on end before someone turned off a computer  
CN: so I'm aware that it's a possible thing to do  
CN: but fulfill your promise of returning  
** _Chat Noir is typing  
_ **CN: I have abandonment issues  
CN: just kidding  
** _Chat Noir is typing  
Chat Noir is typing  
_ **CN: ok, I might  
** _Chat Noir is typing_ **  
CN: but they're really quite mild  
** _Chat Noir is typing_

**ML: Hey so I'm back**

**CN: Thank goodness  
CN: I was starting to lose my mind**

**ML: Did I miss anything?  
ML: Who's really quite mild?**

**CN: NO  
CN: DON'T READ IT**

**ML: *stares at the strange outburst gracing her screen*  
ML: ...okay?**

**CN: it's nothing.  
CN: I swear** **. Je te jure.  
** **CN: Just me rambling to myself.** **  
CN: the first sign of insanity...  
CN: and unfortunately what happens when I am left to my own devices**

**ML: Oh right, sorry about leaving like that. Life's been kiiind of crazy.**

_Chat Noir is typing  
_ **CN: Realllllyyy?  
CN: Tell me about it? ;3  
CN: I can keep a secret. Promise.  
CN: And this chat room is private so no one could be eavesdropping either...  
CN: ^-x-^**

**ML: It's not that kind "crazy"!  
ML: stupid cat (also, emoticons are dead, how many times do I have to tell you this?)  
ML: It's more like**  
_Miraculous Ladybug is typing  
_**ML: I'm moving**

**CN: Oh?  
CN: ^o.o^ (emoticons are never dead, vive la resistance!)**

**ML: Like moving far  
ML: I'm moving really far away, kitty**

**CN: That's tough ^T.T^**  
_Chat Noir is typing  
Chat Noir is typing  
_**CN: Did you know in advance**  
**CN: or did your parents spring it on you**  
_Chat Noir is typing  
_**CN: without even asking?  ^p.q^**

 **ML: nonono  
ML: i've known for a while  
ML: They asked me of course when they thought it might be a thing  
ML: the move  
ML: and I was ok  
ML: I still am  
ML: ok**  
_Miraculous Ladybug is typing  
_**ML: It's just that my life is going to be really different  
ML: I think  
ML: starting now**

 **CN: of course  
CN: they would ask you  
CN: right**  
_Chat Noir is typing  
Chat Noir is typing  
Chat Noir is typing  
Chat Noir is typing  
_**CN: wait  
CN: different doesn't mean that you're going to be leaving the internet or something  
CN: crazy  
CN: because if that's the case then I highly recommend rebelling  
CN: possibly running away from home  
CN: Fight The System**  
_Chat Noir is typing  
_**CN: ...and if that is the case then I have plenty of advice sites that I can send you  
CN: ;3 **

**ML: haha  
ML: Taken a bit of time to ponder that fear, have we?  
ML: my kitty is such a drama queen (but thanks, I needed that with all the stress here)  
ML: But no, nothing that...  
ML: "crazy"  
ML: although I might have to endure a  _little_  bit of time without the internet while everything is still getting set up.  
ML: but even then there's still the library.  
ML: We're just moving to where my dad's family is.**

**CN: I suppose if my Lady must endure it then I can as well.  
CN: ^-.-^ (forever yours ;3)  
CN: But seriously find a library  
CN: or borrow your dad's family's computer or something**  
_Chat Noir is typing  
_**CN: hey, didn't you say that your dad was french?  
**_Chat Noir is typing  
Chat Noir is typing  
_**CN: ARE YOU MOVING TO FRANCE???**

 _Miraculous Ladybug is typing  
Miraculous Ladybug is typing  
Miraculous Ladybug is typing  
_ **ML: ...let's get back to your new assignment, shall we?**

**CN: No, it's fine  
CN: I can feel your pre-occupied-ness  through the chat  
CN: I'll make myself scarce for the sake of your moving productivity  
CN: see ya**

_Chat Noir is offline_

**ML: moving productivity  
ML: yes  
ML: that**

_Miraculous Ladybug is offline_

* * *

_Chat Noir is online  
_ _Miraculous Ladybug is online_

**CN: So how is la Vie en France treating you?  
CN: Found a library? ;3**

**ML: its fine  
ML: but this keyborqd is qzdul  
ML: awful  
ML: I have to be actually careful when I type  
ML: and I havent been able to work any serious qrtzork**

**CN: I am sure that the fqnbqse deeply feels the loss**

**ML: stop**

**CN: ;3**

**ML: but yes  
ML: its like my accounts exploded or something**

**CN: Poor you  
CN: how terrible it is to be an internationally recognized internet artiste  
CN: ;3**

_Miraculous Ladybug is typing_ **  
ML: :::but I feel guilty I can't respond properly at the moment**

**CN: don't worry about them  
CN: They can learn to deal. (though your kindness is what made me fall for you, my Lady)  
CN: If you want I can stalk the interwebs and (peacefully) annoy them into submission**

**ML: im fine (you incorrigible flirt)  
ML: i can fight my own battles' kitty**

**CN: alright then  
**

_Miraculous Ladybug is typing  
_ **ML: i also cant help you with your chinese homework at the moment either**

**CN: What?  
CN: I can't enjoy your company outside of the office? ;3**

**ML: chat  
ML: thats not what the chat (dont say it) room is meant for**

_Chat Noir is typing  
_ **CN: We should make our own then**

 **ML:youre so ridiculous sometimes, kitty cat  
** **ML: i have to go do actual work now  
** **ML: so ill talk to you lqter**

**CN: I'll be wqiting!**

_Miraculous Ladybug is offline  
Chat Noir is offline_

* * *

_Miraculous Ladybug is online  
Chat Noir is online_

**ML: Yes! Normal keyboard!**

**CN: As part of the french-style keyboard users, I object to your use of the word 'normal'**

**ML: I feel like the fact that you had to write 'french-style' explains it all, kitty**

**CN: Ok. But you're still going to have to get used it at your school.**

**ML: Agh, don't remind me.**

**CN: ...speaking of which: how was my Lady's first day?**

**ML: the same as most first days. A little scary but not terrible  
ML: The school system is a bit different so I'm ahead in some classes and behind in others (mostly sciences)  
ML: but the girl who was sitting beside me during the morning class was really nice and offered to help with it  
ML: she managed to get the teachers to switch our seats so she could sit beside me in our other classes, too  
ML: she is very...  
** _Miraculous Ladybug is typing_ **  
ML: outgoing**

 **CN: As a member of the homeschoolers legion, I will just say that I am incredibly jealous about all this  
CN: and on a side note, I will also offer my own expertise in physics  
CN: Oh yeah,  
CN: incidentally,  
CN: I have something great to announce  
** _Chat Noir is typing_ **  
CN: I am officially quitting homeschool  
CN: In favour of realschool ^P.-^**

 **ML: That is great, Chat  
** _Miraculous Ladybug is typing  
Miraculous Ladybug is typing  
Miraculous Ladybug is typing_ **  
ML: T guess you'll be giving up your empty schedule though  
ML: and we'll have to work a bit harder to find time to chat**

**CN: What empty schedule? *scoffs*  
CN: I have a life offline...**

**ML: ...could have fooled me**

**CN: I choose to ignore that  
CN: maturity  
** _Chat Noir is typing_ **  
CN: Besides you'll be in school at the same time  
CN: same time zone, now**

**ML: ah  
ML: I forgot**

**CN: and hehehe  
CN: Chat chat  
CN: puns**

**ML: I was hoping, in vain apparently, that you'd overlook that...  
ML: Monsieur Maturity**

**CN: You wound me, my Lady**

**ML: You bring it upon yourself, honestly.**

* * *

**ML: So  
ML: Chat  
ML: How was the first day of real school?**

**CN: Fantastic  
CN: There were actual teenagers there  
CN: who were actually my age  
** _Chat Noir is typing_ **  
CN: we're going to do GROUP projects  
CN: I'd heard of those before  
CN: in stories and legends**

**ML: Ah, yes.  
ML: The infamous group projects.  
ML: my class is doing one as well  
ML: unfortunately my luck didn't hold up  
ML: and I've been stuck with someone who doesn't seem to like me very much...**

**CN: impossible  
CN: if she doesn't like you then she just doesn't know you well enough  
CN: like me ;3**

**ML: Sadly, I don't believe that's the case this time...  
** _Miraculous Ladybug is typing_ **  
ML: Chat if we were in a group, nothing would get done**

 **CN: hey!  
CN: we would make an awesome team!  
** _Chat Noir is typing  
_ **CN: My evaluations from chinese lessons confirm this.** _  
_ **CN: Partners in crime, remember?**

**ML: I guess.  
ML: You can work  
ML: when you want to...**

**CN: say it**

_Miraculous Ladybug is typing_ **  
ML: fine  
ML: partners in crime, it is  
ML: (maybe).**

**CN: yes!  
CN: (no maybes).**

_Miraculous Ladybug is typing  
Miraculous Ladybug is typing  
_ **ML: Hey, kitty cat?  
ML: Can I tell you something?**

**CN: only always**

**ML: haha.  
** _Miraculous Ladybug is typing_ **  
ML: I think I like  
ML: like really like  
ML: this guy in my class.**

_Chat Noir is typing  
Chat Noir is typing  
Chat Noir is typing_

**ML: Chat  
ML: please say something  
ML: you're only one who I feel like I could talk to this about**

_Chat Noir is typing  
_ **CN: well I'm afraid that I can't be much help to your situation  
CN: I don't really know much about dating or anything**

**ML: Chat?  
ML: But you're always so flirty and everything?  
ML: You must have some experience  
ML: at least  
ML: more than I do**

_Chat Noir is typing  
Chat Noir is typing  
_ **CN: Remember when I said my online self was slightly braver  
CN: Me always flirting and everything happens to be a case of the online me being slightly braver.**

**ML: but you at least have someone you like, right?  
ML: like really like?**

_Chat Noir is typing  
Chat Noir is typing  
_ **CN: yes**

**ML: how do you deal with it?  
ML: how do act around them?**

_Chat Noir is typing  
_ **CN: I talk to them, mostly  
CN: I guess  
CN: try to hang out with them as much as I can  
CN: try to make them smile...  
CN: make them laugh**

**ML: do  
ML: is  
ML: Do they like you back?**

_Chat Noir is typing  
Chat Noir is typing  
Chat Noir is typing  
_ **CN: maybe, someday  
** _Chat Noir is typing  
_ **CN: So what's got your heart a flutter about this boy of yours?**

**ML: He's  
ML: um  
ML: my friend in class (the outgoing girl that I told you about earlier) says that I forget how to speak when I'm around him  
ML: My brain takes a vacation  
ML: Or rather, it overloads  
ML: He's so nice and sweet and respectful  
ML: a real life modern gentlemen  
ML: His smile shines as though it's being powered by a million different light bulbs  
ML: and his hair...  
ML: I still can't believe that his hair is actually hair and not something more valuable**

**CN: seems like the guy's won the lottery  
CN: you know in the looks department  
CN: the lottery of genetics**

**ML: it's not just his appearance  
ML: I swear  
ML: if you met him, you'd understand  
ML: you'd probably really like him  
ML: he's like a prince  
ML: a real life prince  
** _Miraculous Ladybug is typing_ **  
ML: it makes a girl wish she was a real life princess**

**CN: ...  
CN: I think you're better than a real life princess  
CN: Real life princesses tend to be pretty boring  
CN: you're too cool to be one  
CN: ...Maybe you could be a Mulan-style one  
CN: Hero of China**

**ML: Oh Chat, that reminds  
ML: I forgot you had a test coming up  
ML: Which chapter do you want to look at first?**

**CN: Actually I'd like to postpone the review for now.  
CN: I'm not feeling so great at the moment.**

**ML: oh  
ML: Okay,  
ML: get some rest then.  
ML: You definitely don't want to be sick for your test.  
ML: Good Night!**

**CN: um before you go**

**ML: Yes?**

**CN: You still haven't given me the full picture  
CN: What colour are his eyes?**

**ML: uh  
ML: well  
ML: we haven't had much eye contact  
ML: to be honest**

**CN: oh  
CN: I see  
CN: Mine are green  
CN: for the record.**

**ML: ...That somehow suits you.  
** _Miraculous Ladybug is typing  
_ **ML: well, goodnight then Chat  
ML: feel better**

**CN: goodnight**

_Miraculous Ladybug is offline  
Chat Noir is offline_

 

* * *

_Miraculous Ladybug is online  
Chat Noir is online_

**ML: Hey Chat  
ML: Are you feeling better?**

**CN: Yeah, the malady has completely passed  
CN: Clean slate of health now  
CN: but I was thinking a bit lately and  
CN: This might be a little too pushy but** _  
Chat Noir is typing_ **  
CN: do you ever think about meeting each other in real life at all?  
CN: now that you live in France and we probably just live a train ride away?**

 _Miraculous Ladybug is typing  
Miraculous Ladybug is typing  
_ **ML: I don't think that would be such a great idea  
ML: I mean  
** _Miraculous Ladybug is typing  
_ **ML: we would have to have conversations without our constant companions Tikki and Plagg!**

 _Chat Noir is typing  
_ **CN: The website's mascots?**

**ML: Yes!  
ML: Wouldn't you miss having Plagg's cute little face around?**

**CN: I don't know  
CN: for some reason, when I look at him, I just think  
CN: cheese**

**ML: what?  
ML: Like the food?**

**CN: his head is round with triangles like a round of camembert or something with two pieces sticking out**

**ML: ... you don't think that's not a bit of a stretch of the imagination?**

**CN: No**

_Miraculous Ladybug is typing_ **  
ML: Then Tikki is oval-shaped like a madeleine.  
ML: ugh Chat.  
ML: it's all your fault  
ML: Now I'm going to be thinking about madeleines every time I see her.**

 **CN: Welcome to the club  
CN: but really  
CN: now that the Tikki/Plagg conflict has been cleared up  
** _Chat Noir is typing  
_ **CN: Why do you think meeting up would be a bad idea?**

 **ML: I don't think  
** _Miraculous Ladybug is typing  
Miraculous Ladybug is typing  
_ **ML: trust me  
ML: the offline version of me  
ML: isn't anyone very interesting**

_Miraculous Ladybug is offline_

**CN: WHAT  
CN: LADYBUG  
CN: THIS ISN'T REAL LIFE  
CN: I CAN STILL READ WHAT YOU'VE SAID EVEN IF YOU'RE GONE  
CN: IT STAYS  
CN: PERMANENT  
CN: THE INTERNET IS FOREVER  
CN: Don't leave me hanging like this!  
CN: and for the record  
CN: I strongly disagree with the last statement  
CN: you could never be "uninteresting" to me**

_Chat Noir is offline_

* * *

_Chat Noir is online  
Miraculous Ladybug is online_

**CN: So  
CN: just double checking but  
CN: I'm not allowed to ask about WHAT JUST HAPPENED ON THAT LAST CHAT?  
CN: ??? ^?x?^**

_Miraculous Ladybug is typing  
_ **ML: nothing happened**

**CN: right  
CN: ^.x.^  
CN: on the topic of things that haven't happened  
CN: how's that prince of yours?**

**ML: He's fine  
ML: he's so  
** _Miraculous Ladybug is typing_ **  
ML: very fine  
** _Miraculous Ladybug is typing  
_ **ML: but he's not 'my' prince  
ML: I wish  
** _Miraculous Ladybug is typing_ **  
ML: What does he have to do with anything anyways?**

 **CN: absolutely nothing  
CN: I just like to stay up to date with my best friend's life  
** _Chat Noir is typing  
_ **CN: Chinese?**

**ML: please**

* * *

**CN: hah...  
CN: got roped into Father's work again  
CN: tomorrow morning, I'm get to be formally introduced to somebody that I already know  
CN: cheers.  
** _Chat Noir is typing  
_ **CN: Ladybug?  
CN: are you there?**

**ML: huh  
ML: sorry  
ML: I'm a bit... distracted  
ML: something really good has happened  
ML: I've gotten lucky  
ML: so to speak**

**CN: what?  
** _Chat Noir is typing  
Chat Noir is typing  
_ **CN: Did your prince finally ask you out?**

**ML: huh?  
ML: no  
ML: that would be  
ML: wow**

**CN: *rebooting his Lady's brain***

**ML: Chat...  
ML: you may have made me smile again**

**CN: Well shame on me then  
CN: ;3  
CN: So... what is so good in the life of my Lady?**

**ML: Have you heard Gabriel Agreste?**

_Chat Noir is typing  
Chat Noir is typing  
Chat Noir is typing  
_ **CN: The fashion designer Gabriel Agreste?**

**ML: Did you just google him?**

**CN: no  
CN: believe me, my Lady  
CN: I didn't have to**

**ML: What do you think about him?**

**CN: Uh  
CN: He clearly does well  
CN: is successful in his career?  
** _Chat Noir is typing  
_ **CN: Why do you ask?**

**ML: ugh I have to go  
ML: My mom's calling me  
ML: she needs me in the shop  
ML: It would be rude to leave you on a cliff hanger though  
ML: so I'll tell you quickly**

**CN: Please do.**

**ML: My lucky thing has to do with M. Agreste**

**CN: what**

**ML: Actually  
ML: Tomorrow morning  
ML: I'm meeting up with Gabriel and Adrien Agreste to review my designs!  
ML: ok i really have to go now bye**

_Miraculous Ladybug is offline_

**CN: Wait!  
** _Chat Noir is typing_ **  
CN: hey Ladybug  
CN: I actually have something really important to tell you  
CN: Like direly important  
CN: as in  
CN: it must be said before tomorrow  
CN: It's about this agreste guy  
CN: you shouldn't go there without knowing it  
CN: please come online  
** _Chat Noir is typing  
Chat Noir is typing  
Chat Noir is typing  
_ **CN: i should have recognized your work  
CN: I knew it seemed familiar  
CN: Ladybug  
CN: no  
CN: Marinette  
CN: It's all my fault.  
CN: I'm sorry  
** _Chat Noir is typing  
Chat Noir is typing  
_ **CN: Marinette, I'm going to stay online all night  
CN: So if you see this  
CN: Please respond**

* * *

_Miraculous Ladybug is online_

**CN: So I guess you know  
CN: and I know  
CN: and you know I know**

_Chat Noir has changed their screen name to Adrien_

**ML: yes I just  
ML: ugh  
ML: I thought it would be easier here  
ML: but it's not  
ML: not really  
ML: not now  
ML: it's just  
ML: your father asking me to tutor you in chinese  
ML: knowing it was you  
ML: Like Chat you  
ML: but then also  
ML: Adrien you  
ML: and it was so  
ML: all at once**

_Adrien is typing  
_ **A: ah  
A: um  
A: if you want, I can change my screen name back  
A: I can be just Chat Noir again  
A: sorry, I wasn't really thinking when I did it  
A: it was stupid of me**

 **ML: No!  
ML: that's not the problem  
** _Miraculous Ladybug is typing  
_ **ML: I just don't think that I was ready for anything to become real  
ML: not Chat  
ML: not even Adrien  
ML: I'm the problem**

_Adrien is typing_

**ML: I think might  
ML: not be able to do this  
ML: for a while  
ML: sorry  
ML: bye**

**A: no wait!**

_Miraculous Ladybug is offline_

**A: why does this always happen** _  
Adrien is typing  
Adrien is typing  
_ **A: my Lady,** _  
_ **A: you were never a problem**

_Adrien is offline_

* * *

_Adrien is online  
_ _Miraculous Ladybug is online_

 **A: hey so  
A: I know that you said that you don't want to chat online  
A: but you are also avoiding me offline  
A: so  
A: I guess I don't know what to do  
A: is this just how it is going to be?  
** _Adrien is typing  
Adrien is typing  
Adrien is typing_

_Miraculous Ladybug is offline_

* * *

**A: Today was nice  
** **A: I really liked the croissants that your dad brought  
A: It melted in my mouth  
** **A: I want to say that I completely understand why your bakery  is one of the best (or, in my opinion, _the_ best) in Paris  
** _Adrien is typing  
_ **A: As to my own father (if you were curious)  
** **A: He **was a bit busy today (the crazy schedule of a famous designer: fear for your own future) so he couldn't make it. **  
** **A: but I guess that's life  
** **A: maybe next time  
** _Adrien is typing_

* * *

 **A: I was thinking about you again  
** **A: and I was thinking about all the questions that I used to bother you with about the guy that you had a crush on  
** **A: and maybe I shouldn't have told I love you  
** **A: that I am still so in love with you  
** **A: and maybe it's selfish of me  
** **A: to want you to know that  
** **A: but like  
** **A: love  
** **A: is kind of selfish in that sense anyways  
** **A: it's not meant for only one person  
** _Adrien is typing_ **  
** **A: and I feel like I at least owe you that knowledge  
A: of my feelings  
** **A: because these feelings don't really belong to just me anymore  
** **A: in the same way that my heart is no longer mine anymore either  
** _Adrien is typing  
_ **A: My heart doesn't belong to me now  
A: I've already given it away to the girl who won it**  
**A: so...  
A: It's yours.**

* * *

 **A: My house is empty again  
** **A: Father's off on a business trip to Milan and Natalie is with him this time  
** **A: I don't remember if I've told you before but Natalie is Father's assistant  
** **A: and kind of my eternal baby sitter?  
** **A: well, usually she is  
** ****A: clearly she isn't at the moment  
** ** _Adrien is typing_  
_Adrien is typing_ **_  
_ A: So I could technically host the most awesome sock-slide party if I wanted  
** **A: if I could find the motivation  
** **A: it would be fun to do with you  
** **A: you'd probably win  
** **A: I've never even tried sock-sliding before  
** **A: I wouldn't know where to start.  
** _Adrien is typing  
_ _Adrien is typing  
_ **A: When I grow up, I want to live in a small house  
** _Adrien is typing  
_ **A: Okay, maybe not a cramped one  
** **A: but definitely not a big, giant manor  
** **A: something cozy  
** _Adrien is typing  
_ **A: unless you or I become sock-sliding champions  
** **A: I mean  
** **A: I want you in my future  
** **A: more than some cozy house  
** **A: big houses are all the rage anyways  
** **A: like what if our kids wanted to be sock-sliding champions  
** **A: we'd have to move to a big house anyways  
** _Adrien is typing  
_ _Adrien is typing  
_ _Adrien is typing  
_ **A: I'm sorry  
** **A: my brain just caught up to my fingers  
** **A: and I think I've already ranted about the consequences of internet permanency  
** **A: you can pretend that I meant that we'd just be so close as BFFs that we consider the combination of our children as 'ours'  
A: you'll spend so much time at my house (when we're not both at yours) that you definitely get a say when it comes to important things  
A: like the sock-sliding futures of our children  
** _Adrien is typing_ **  
** **A: Because we are definitely going to be BFFs for eternity  
** **A: Now that  
** **A: is something that I'll fight for**

_Adrien is offline_

* * *

_Adrien is online  
_ _Miraculous Ladybug is online_

 _Adrien is typing  
Adrien is typing  
_ **A: Can I be selfish again and say  
A: please talk to me  
A: I really miss that  
A: talking  
A: whether it's online or offline  
** _Adrien is typing  
_ **A: You're my best friend  
A: before anything else  
** _Adrien is typing  
Adrien is typing  
_ **A: and I'm sorry if my feelings or the "identity reveal"  
A: or both  
A: made this  
A: us  
A: a problem  
A: Because really  
A: I just want you in my life  
A: and in the end  
A: it doesn't matter to me how that happens  
A: So, please talk to me again  
** _Adrien is typing_

 _Miraculous Ladybug is typing  
Miraculous Ladybug is typing  
_ **ML: I'm just  
ML: I feel  
ML: really confused right now  
ML: like i wouldnt be any good at talking  
ML: about  
** _Miraculous Ladybug is typing  
_ **ML: i'm sorry**

_Adrien is typing_

_Miraculous Ladybug is offline_

**A: That's okay.  
A: ...  
A: um  
A: Good night.**

* * *

_Miraculous Ladybug is online_

_Adrien is typing  
_ **A: hey  
A: still here**

* * *

**A: Something happened**

**A: I caught Nino telling Alya that they needed to stage an intervention for us  
A: Don't worry, I stopped him.  
A: I explained what was going on a bit  
A: nothing specific or anything  
A: just that you were just in busy period of your life  
A: and that I may have added a bit to that...  
A: so, you were just taking a break from the extra pressures in your world  
A: myself included  
A: He got it, said it was cool, and didn't ask questions  
A: Nino is a really good guy  
A: and a really great friend  
A: I feel like I should out-right say that  
A: Communication and blunt honesty are my new modi operandorum  
A: just say whatever's on my mind  
A: Actually I think I might go buy him dinner for being an amazing friend  
A: might even set him and Alya up on a date as thanks  
** _Adrien is typing  
_ **A: on second thought, maybe not  
A: with my past history of love luck, I should probably stay away from such things and especially any form of meddling with them  
A: but yeah,** _  
Adrien is typing  
_ **A: I'm sorry if Alya has been bothering you at all because of me  
A: you can tell her to talk to me directly or show her this conversation if you want  
** _Adrien is typing  
_ **A: no wait don't actually do that  
A: because you know  
A: reasons  
A: Let's not be meddlers**

_Adrien is offline_

* * *

_Adrien is online_

**A: hey  
A: is talking cool yet?**

_Miraculous Ladybug is offline_

**A: Sorry  
A: I thought that might be the case  
A: and I still asked  
A: I am a stupid teenage boy  
A: and you are a goddess  
A: remember that  
A: because it will always be true.**

_Adrien is offline_

* * *

_Adrien is online_

_Adrien is typing  
_ **A: It rained today.  
A: I hate the rain  
A: If you go outside, you get all soggy and damp and cold  
A: so you're stuck inside all alone  
A: and it's so boooring  
** _Adrien is typing  
Adrien is typing  
_ **A: I miss you  
** _Adrien is typing_

_Adrien is offline_

* * *

_Adrien is online  
_ _Miraculous Ladybug is online_

 **A: Hey the sun is back!  
A: I know you weren't online but  
A: (in case you haven't scrolled up to see yet)  
A: when the weather was bad I was lamenting the rain  
A: because I hate rain  
A: but there's the sun now  
A: and it's out  
A: so all's good  
** _Adrien is typing  
_ **A: What's your favourite kind of weather?  
** _Adrien is typing  
Adrien is typing  
Adrien is typing  
_ **A: I bet you like rainbows**

_Miraculous Ladybug is offline_

**A: You strike me as the kind of girl who likes rainbows  
A: even when all those colours simply pale beside her  
** _Adrien is typing_ **  
A: and the blue of the sky never looks quite as stunning as her eyes**

_Adrien is offline_

* * *

_Adrien is online  
_ _Miraculous Ladybug is online_

_Adrien is typing  
Adrien is typing  
Adrien is typing_

_Miraculous Ladybug has changed their screen name to Marinette_

_Marinette is typing  
Marinette is typing  
_ **M: do you remember the time when Alya decided that I needed to visit the Sacré Coeur at least once, now that I was officially a 'parisienne' , and dragged you and Nino along as well,  
M: and then you and I accidently got pushed off at the wrong metro station  
M: which I still think she did on purpose  
M: and my stomach might have growled, so you said we should grab something to eat: Alya and Nino could wait.  
M: so we found a cute corner in Montmartre, under the stairs, and probably spent way too long there, sitting and talking.  
** _Marinette is typing_ **  
M: I'm was planning on going back to that café tomorrow at noon  
M: get a coffee, and maybe something sweet  
** _Marinette is typing  
Marinette is typing  
Marinette is typing  
_ **M: I'd really like it if you joined me**

_Adrien is typing_

**Author's Note:**

> This was emotionally taxing to write. My heart hurts.
> 
> I was lying about this being a series of chats. It's a series of sanity-forsaking love poems.  
> Okay, they might still be mostly webchats. But like, the emotionally-draining deluge of an ending: urgh. I need a band-aid. I need many band-aids.
> 
> Writing this was: too many hours of emotional turmoil.  
> At the very least, one can hope that this aromantic has satisfied her daily quota of love poetry.  
> Probably.
> 
> Lady J, out (in search of more caffeine because my brain is starting to calm down and we can't have that happen. Bad things happen when that happens. Bad things that might be things like physics equations solving. I am not a Sciences major).


End file.
